The Demonic Maid
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: What will happen when Kaiba hires a mean, annoying, and stubborn maid, chaos of course. Hell breaks loose as this stubborn girl argues with kaiba. Will she fall for him like all the other girls or will she hate him more than anything? How can Seto win her
1. Elekra

The Demonic Maid  
  
Okay, what do you get when Kaiba hires a stubborn annoying (only to him) maid. Chaos of course, yes hell breaks lose in the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own what I don't own and so on...  
***  
  
It was an ordinary summer Sunday night for everyone but Seto Kaiba, on Friday another maid of his quite her job because he was "too cold and arrogant." This only happens like twice a month. Anyways hundreds of people would show up for this job because the money is good, but only a few would suit the job requirement. To be a maid in the Mansion, you have to be young, well at least Kaiba's age, attractive-in Kaiba's point of view, obedient, which means you have to be quiet and you will screw around with Kaiba at least twice a week, when he wanted. Anyhow, only four out of the hundreds of applicants matched the requirements and when Kaiba was about to decide which one of the four girls to choose, another girl showed up at the door. This girl was tall, graceful and pretty in a weird sort of way. She had long pale spiked ended lavender hair and a pair bewitching green eyes set upon pale tanned color skin. At first glance this girl seems like an obedient, quiet girl who seems to have an air of innocence surrounding her but first appearances are often deceiving. When Kaiba saw her he knew that she would be the perfect maid, in his opinion she was someone that would fall in love with him-like all the other maids-and do all she can to please him.and he was wrong, very wrong indeed. In an instant he appeared at her side and welcomed her to the Kaiba mansion. "Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion, I believe you are here to apply for the job of a maid, well you just got the job.work starts tomorrow at 4:45am. I'll see you then" As the girl walked away very surprised, Kaiba went smirking back into his house, not knowing of the mistake he had just made.  
  
Next Day At 4:50am A fully groomed Kaiba walks down stairs to inspect all his servants and sees that the new  
  
girl isn't there. "Where is the new maid, she's supposed to be here right now." Yelled a very impatient not to mention angry Kaiba. "Hold your horses, I'm sorry I'm late but I had to help an old couple fix their car, and I have a name you know." Replied the girl as she was entered the room. An annoyed Kaiba replies, "Whatever, you are never to be late again and I don't care what your name is." The Girl, who is very angry, retorted, "Excuse me but the old couple was drowning in all the rain, I was only being a good citizen, is that such a crime and I refuse to be addressed as 'You' my name is Elekra, and that's the only name you can refer me to. I am not 'the new girl' or 'you' or whatever name you want to call me; my name is 'Elekra' got it." As she yelled at back at him, Kaiba was surprised that she even got the nerve to talk back to him, after all he is the all powerful cold CEO of KaibaCorp, no one yells at him, well except Mokuba and that mutt. 


	2. Hormonal Problems for Kaiba

White_DragonGirl- Heya all, my Yami is at it again with Kaiba  
  
Raven-spy-She can't keep her hands off him.  
  
White_DragonGirl-I know, let's go. ***  
  
Kaiba-So how old am I?  
  
Yami Kaiba-Seventeen and Mokuba's ten  
  
Kaiba-How old is she?  
  
Yami Kaiba-Sixteen, why, do you wove her? (Oh yeah I forgot a t in her name it's Elektra.)  
  
Kaiba-No more like disdain.  
  
Yami Kaiba-o i c  
  
Kaiba-Damn that maid, why didya have to make her so freakin' hot.  
  
Yami Kaiba-Cause I love torturing you, don't be sad here's a lolly.  
  
Kaiba-I hate candy!!!  
  
Yami Kaiba- Sry, how about a hug from barney.  
  
Kaiba-*sarcasm* HaHaHaHa, very funny.  
  
Yami Kaiba-How about a kiss from Elektra?  
  
Kaiba-*snorts* she'll probably bite me and punch me in the face.  
  
Yami Kaiba-Ohhh, good point. Disclaimer will ya, don't feel like saying it myself.  
  
Kaiba-The witch doesn't own anything except 1 million dollars that I own her for a bet. So are you gonna stick yourself into one of your demented fanfics?  
  
Yami Kaiba-Prolly, why?  
  
Kaiba-*smirks* Nothing  
  
Yami Kaiba-Shit, you're scaring the hell outta me. The rest of you enjoy the story while I try to find out what he's smirking about.  
***  
  
Elektra's POV  
  
Okay Kaiba is super weird, well not weird in that sorta way but weird.He's so unemotional, and so cold, I mean when I entered the room there was an icy breeze that wasn't there in the other rooms. When he asked to "talk" with me in his office a shiver went down my back, when I was alone in the room with him I felt like I was getting frostbitten. Anyways I should tell you a little bit about myself, I'm sixteen and I only applied for this job cause I need the money to go to university; I skipped two grades in elementary school. My parents died a long time ago, so I'm all alone. Anyways Kaiba told me that I had to board in his house in the servants' section of the house, which is the attic. Anyways he told me that I'm sharing a room with some servant girl called Marie. Seriously who does the guy think he is, ordering me around like a slave. I refused to move here but he told me that "if I don't get my worthless ass" into the attic by tonight I can kiss the job goodbye, well okay he told me that "If your belongings are not present in the attic by midnight, I'm afraid that this job will go to someone else." He's so freakin' formal, god this guy does not have a life. Maybe I shoulda took that job at the stripper club..I hate him, why does he need 10 maids anyways..God, he probably rapes all of them, if he even dares to lay a finger on me I swear I will beat him up, his brother is such a little angel, he's so sweet and adorable. It's hard to believe that he's even related to that bastard or "Mr. Kaiba." Anyways when I moved all my stuff to the attic, he comes smirking up to me and tells me that I have to be his secretary during the day and his bitch during the night.fine, he said maid during the night, but he was trying to seduce me with those icy blue eyes of his.as if that'll work, they look like two frozen stones. His smirk is so damn annoying, I wanted to punch him. When I arrived in my new "living space" my roommate, Marie, turned out to be a lovesick puppy, she's so in love with that bastard, it's sick. She stares at him with puppy eyes!!! She's probably his bitch. Okay, she's nice but if she thinks Kaiba actually sees her as a human being then, she's freakin' stupid. Anyways he came up here at 2 and whispered in her ear, probably asking her to screw around with him. When they left I felt his cold stare, when I looked at him there was weakness present in them but I was probably dreaming cause the next moment his eyes were filled with the usual coldness. Tomorrow I'll have to go to KaibaCorp with him and Mokuba; well at least Mokuba will be there, and at least I'm good at typing and that secretary crap.  
  
End of POV  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
After I got back from the meeting I saw a grumbling Elektra moving all her stuff into the attic. She's so different from all my other maids-she hates me, it's like how bugs hate bug repellent, I'm the repellent and she's the bug. When I see her, a shiver goes down my spine, she's so beautiful, but why can't I tell her.When I asked her to my room I wanted deflower her, but when she arrived I couldn't, I couldn't even touch her..After I got back from my meeting I saw her grumbling and I went up to speak to her but I couldn't; however I did start flirting with her and asked her to be my secretary, well more like commanding her. Anyways she looked like she was going to punch me. Seriously, this girl is so weird but she's probably really good in bed. God, what am I talking about? I mean I screw around with my maids when I'm depressed just to prove that I'm in control.I mean the maids are only play toys to me-to show me that I still have dominance over something and yet I have no control over Elektra, I really want to feel her soft skin rubbing against mine, I feel like I'm her dog. I feel so weak around her, but I don't understand why she hates me so much, I saw her playing with Mokuba today and when she smiled..damn it I can't even describe how I feel. Then I saw her laughing with everyone in this house, but when I speak to her she puts this stolid mask on and I can see the hate in her eyes. why does she hate me, she's torturing me every time she smiles.why can't I feel the warmth of her smile? Oh well at least I'll be able to see her 20 hours a day, now that she's my secretary. I feel like I hired her for that reason, but I tell myself that I need a new secretary anyways since my old one didn't do any work. It's two in the morning I guess I can still screw around with Marie and pretend that I'm with Elektra, but I know that I'll only be fooling myself. When I went up to get Marie, I couldn't resist looking at Elektra. When she stared back into my eyes I felt my weak side taking over but when she turned away I became my cold self again and she knew it. Why can't I be myself around her? God, I can just taste her tongue in my mouth, ok my testosterone level is going way up, all I can think about is her smile and the feel of her soft skin.  
  
End POV 


End file.
